


Welcome To The First Order

by Keeroo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fucked up romance, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsaber Battles, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Master/Pet, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Questionable Consent, Restraints, Romance, Smut, The nature of their relationship is unclear, happy valentine's day, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeroo/pseuds/Keeroo
Summary: Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader, and he's bored. Luckily for him, there's an interesting fluctuation in the Force to investigate...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Welcome To The First Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InugamiMochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiMochi/gifts).



> Hi guys! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> My discord server did a little exchange to celebrate, here's my contribution for InugamiMochi! I hope you enjoy it, my dear.
> 
> Warnings for questionable consent and light abuse and dom/sub themes.

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

On a remote planet in the outer rim, a massive volcano spewed ash miles overhead, gradually dispersing to coat the landscape in a fine gray powder. The acrid tang of sulphur permeated the air and rough, black rock clearly marked more recent activity. 

To the volcano’s east, a lush forest grew from the nutrient-rich soil, filled with migrant species looking for a home. The greenery extended as far as the eye could see, proving that even the most destructive forces could build a paradise. 

But Kylo Ren wasn’t here to sightsee. In fact, he abhorred the scene entirely. Volcanic planets were among his most hated. They always stank, and under his heavy black cloak there was no escaping the ambient heat.

With a final, regretful glance back at his treasured command shuttle and its lovely air-conditioned cabin, the black-clad warrior sighed and turned to his task. Why couldn’t the damned Force disturbance have been on a polar planet?

Whatever. He’d find the source quickly and leave; the cause wouldn’t stay hidden long now that he was physically here. Maybe a quick stop at a balmier planet on the way back.

The newly instated Supreme Leader closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, focusing his energy on the undercurrent pulsing through the universe. He pictured it like a spiderweb, thin filaments connecting every atom in existence. A twitch here and there in the web was normal. Birth, death, conflict and unity all sent waves radiating through the network. 

Yet a dark knot swirled in this sector, a shadowy stain he recognized like an echo of his own heart. It called to him through the galactic void, drawing him in like prey.

But Kylo Ren was no one’s prey. 

His eyes shot open as he pinpointed the origin. It wasn’t far, maybe three kilometers east or so. A short walk, then he’d clean up whatever mess was causing the itch in his mind and leave this hellscape behind.

_________________________

The disturbance first appeared three weeks ago, a tiny speck in the fabric of reality that barely drew his attention. He ignored it, more focused on his new duties as the Supreme Leader, and on removing any officers who refused to accept the news. It was an annoyance, nothing more. 

Yet as the days passed it grew stronger, until he found his attention wavering to prod at it during mundane meetings. The business of running the First Order was as much work as he’d expected, but he hadn’t expected it to be so tedious. 

Indeed, some tasks he found so boring he missed his old position. 

Eventually, his boredom became too powerful to ignore and he found himself launching his command shuttle, slipping away from his duties to investigate the strange disturbance in person. None would dare complain, now that he was Supreme Leader. If they did, they wouldn’t live to regret it.

_________________________

Less than a kilometer remained between him and his target. He closed his eyes to focus once more, homing in even further on the strange signature. With it so near, he had to be careful not to draw its attention or reveal his presence. The mental masks he wore only did so much, after all. Speaking of masks, he should probably don his helmet. Undoubtedly the damn thing would be stiflingly hot. Damn volcanic planets.

Luckily, there was plenty of wildlife to hide his Force signature. Snoke taught him well, better than the fool Jedi ever did. Not that it saved him, in the end. He should’ve known better than to stand in the way of progress. 

There. A human, young and fierce. Female, with an ocean of Force energy running through her. 

_She’s been touched by the Force… This had better not turn out like Jakku._

_________________________

The girl bit her lip as she caught a glimpse of the dark energy approaching. True, Ren hid himself well, but she was prepared for that. Any creature within a kilometer of her camp had a Force trip-wire to alert her to any gifted intruders. A wise choice, judging by the power in the signature she detected. She knew her task wouldn’t be easy, but could she _really_ hope to best one with such strength?

_There is no emotion. There is peace._

The words of the Jedi soothed her mind, a bit. It helped keep her calm and focused, holding back the fear she’d so long denied. Emotions wouldn’t help her; they never did. 

No, they tended to do the opposite. Frequently.

_This isn’t helping. Gotta do something, gotta move._

Thick fabric rustled as she circled her chosen ambush site, one of many decisions she struggled not to second guess. The small area offered little in the way of natural protection, though the trees circling the clearing gave her some much-needed shade to sit in and meditate. A small tent sat under one such tree, a campfire and firewood just outside. She hadn’t brought much, but a few bags of supplies were neatly arranged on a large boulder. Her miniscule ship waited for her return on the other side of the ridge. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be left empty tomorrow.

_________________________

The closer he came, the more she felt him. The energy he radiated turned her stomach; a seething, roiling mass of anger and pain, guilt and despair. Sparks of light tried to break through the darkness, but they were like stars in a night sky. Drowned by the endless void surrounding them.

_I wonder what my energy feels like?_

Maybe she’d ask him, right before the killing blow.

At last, he came within meters of her small camp. Shadows cast by the trees and greenery helped him blend in, but a flash of motion and his dark energy marked his location like a distress beacon. Few animals remained, the air still as if the Force itself held its breath.

Her fingers itched to draw her saber and attack, but she knew better. A Jedi never strikes first. Defend, but do not attack. Even if you know your foe.

She knew _of_ Kylo Ren. The son of legends, fallen from grace to rise in the shadow of the First Order. Once, he’d inspired hope. Now he inspired terror. Her master knew him many years ago, before his fall. One of three survivors of Ren’s desecration of the Jedi temple, Voe was the one who found her in the lower levels of Coruscant, stealing to survive and performing simple mind-tricks if she were caught. She still didn’t fully agree with her teachings, but her belly didn’t ache with hunger and she no longer slept in a gutter. It was enough, and maybe another few years would help her believe. Today her faith in the Force was a lake of still waters, but one day it would harden into a tower of crystal, never to be shaken or disrupted by the capricious winds of doubt.

At least, that’s what Master Voe told her.

The Force screamed and brought her back to the moment as a terrible red light buzzed to life. It was almost time. 

_________________________

The clueless girl _still_ hadn’t noticed him. She was young; her worn-out Padawan robes gave that away. Hazel eyes and a mess of shoulder-length brown hair framed a face dominated by her overly-large nose, a jagged scar running from her left cheekbone to her scalp. An ordinary looking girl, all in all. 

He hid mere inches away, shrouded by a small bird’s life force. From this distance, it would be a simple task to execute her and be done with it. 

But a corpse couldn’t tell him what she was doing here, or if she was causing the disturbance, not to mention how long it’d been since he got to fight. Perhaps a good duel would help relieve some of his boredom.

So, instead of executing her on the spot, he drew his saber and activated the blade, stepping out from the shadows with a casual stride.

“Hello, little Jedi,” he said.

Her eyes went wide, darting to his glowing blade and back to his masked face. Yet her Force-energy didn’t ring with alarm, much to his shock. She’d been expecting him.

“Kylo Ren… You’re not as tall as I expected,” she replied.

Not as tall?! He was six foot three, how tall _did_ she expect him to be? 

“That one I haven’t heard before. Tell me your name.”

Her arms crossed, a defiant glare entering her eyes. “No.”

He chucked, spinning his blade in a leisurely circle as he stepped closer. “An odd name, No. Your parents must have been interesting.”

Her energy twitched, a spike of irritation flowing through the Force. Excellent, she clearly didn’t have full control of her emotions. He could use that.

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Well, I have to call you _something_.”

Another spike, this was too easy. Hopefully she was more skilled with her saber, or this would be over far too quickly. 

“The dead have no need for names,” she replied. So, she meant to kill him. 

Fool.

“You lack the skill to defeat me, No.”

She smirked and drew her saber, gripping the hilt in a textbook defense hold. Third form, if he wasn’t mistaken.

“Let’s find out, or are you too much of a coward? Maybe they should call you Kylo _Ran_.”

Enough talk, then.

The rage that boiled in his heart, tucked away under the surface until it was needed, rose like the tide. Kylo released his hold on it and allowed it to flood his senses, empowering him with the Dark Side. It always sent a thrill up his spine to feel the heat and unending fury it held, and today was no different.

Black robes fluttered as he lunged forward to strike at the girl. Her saber barely rose in time to block his furious blow, the green blade buzzing to life inches from her body to hold his at bay.

“Tell me why you’re here and I’ll let you keep breathing,” he growled. As if to mock him, the girl took a massive breath and pushed, breaking their stalemate as she jumped back.

He didn’t give her the time to recover. A series of Force-empowered blows rained down upon her, his saber an unstoppable conduit for his wrath. 

_________________________

Golden sparks flew from where red met green. The girl gritted her teeth and summoned a tether of Force energy to coil around her adversary’s ankle, but he nimbly stepped away. Damn, she’d have to do better than that.

“Pathetic, you’ll have to do better than that,” growled his distorted voice, as if he were in her mind. 

_There is no emotion._

Hazel eyes flashed as she ducked under his glowing red blade, dodging a death blow by mere centimeters and dashing back out of his range. Strands of her hair sizzled as he cut the air. She needed to be faster; he was right, she didn’t have the skill to beat him. Not in a straight fight, at least. Time to play dirty.

_There is only peace._

A wave of rock-hard energy rocketed from his leather covered palm, charged with power and ill intent. She hastily matched it with one of her own, the Force clashing in a battle of will. As the invisible blasts struggled for dominance, she swiped her saber at Kylo’s arm, smirking when a thin line of pale skin revealed itself under his robes. A minuscule drop of blood leaked out a beat later.

“Who’s pathetic now?”

A low growl rumbled through his helmet and she capitalized on his rage, slashing at his head with a mighty Force-empowered strike. The glowing green blade hummed and sliced through the metal of his helmet, but he pirouetted away before she could reach his flesh. She leaped skyward for another hit, but he was too fast. A pulse of energy knocked her out of the air to land ungracefully on the grassy ground. 

“You have some skill, girl, I’ll admit that,” Ren murmured. 

The young Jedi scrambled to her feet as the dark visage she battled tugged the now distorted metal away from his face, revealing the features of her target. Black hair, handsome features. Eyes that burned with unrestrained power.

Voe told her what he looked like before, so she’d been prepared. 

Yet to see such a young face beneath the mask that inspired terror across the galaxy still threw her off. He couldn’t be much older than she was, and already he ran the most powerful political group in existence. 

“Imagine how powerful you’d be if you left behind the foolishness of the Jedi.”

Voe warned her of this, too. That he might tempt her or try to darken her light. No lie was too much when one studied the dark. 

“The foolishness of the Jedi? Bold words for one with the blood of _Skywalker_ in his veins,” she sneered back. 

His face twisted, the intensity of his fury electrifying the air. It was so powerful, it set the hair on her arms on end, and she suddenly understood why this man was so widely feared. Was she about to die? Maybe mentioning his family was unwise…

The Force shifted, a current of energy building in her foe’s core. Only one thing required that much energy that she knew of.

Force lightning.

An icy chill crawled up her spine. Voe covered the technique only in passing, deeming it too early in her training to explore such a finicky ability. Mistakes could cost a young padawan her life. Wiser to train her in simpler things first, no matter how much she begged.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, her eyes focused entirely on Ren’s hands even as fear threatened to still her heart. Sparks danced between his gloved fingers, a gathering storm meant to annihilate her. 

_There is no death, there is the Force._

The words held little comfort. Becoming one with the Force was _not_ her goal today.

_Focus!_

She released a deep breath and planted her feet, her toes curling into the soil through the thin soles of her shoes. A firm stance was key. Her body and mind needed to be in perfect unison if she were going to survive. 

A howl of fury rattled through the Supreme Leader’s lips as the first arc of lightning crackled toward her. The young Jedi raised her saber to catch it and screamed back, finding strength in voicing her defiance. 

Her shoulders trembled with the strain of containing such a huge amount of energy in her saber. She couldn’t hold it back much longer, soon it would overload the kyber crystal and find its way to her body. If only Ren would pause, then she could discharge it safely! 

But he knew it just as well as she did, and made his move. With one hand still channeling Force-energy into a sizzling arc of lightning, he surged forward to knock her saber from her hands. A gasp split her lips and he smirked, cutting off the energy flow just before it struck her body. 

She had failed.

Again. 

_________________________

The side vent of his saber hummed angrily at her hammering pulse, the main shaft crossing over her shoulder. One wrong move, and he would decapitate her. She was at his mercy.

“Quite the _troublemaker_ , aren’t you? It’s almost a waste to kill you.”

Her eyes revealed her fear in all its glory as he considered her. Poor little Jedi, defenseless without her Master. So afraid, mere lightning was enough to still her tongue. It almost made him laugh. 

“Just do it, then! What are you waiting for?”

_I spoke too soon… the only way to still her tongue is to cut it out._

He chuckled, twisting his wrist to slide the crimson blade across her collarbone. A mark of her failure, though she needn’t endure it long. “But you haven’t answered my questions yet.”

Their eyes locked and he brutishly barged past her meager mental defenses. Her mind was like a kaleidoscope, disorganized and chaotic, flooding him with useless information as her consciousness desperately tried to hide. As if there was any escape. 

He saw her doubt, her curiosity and will to survive. The flame of anger that burned in her heart, the efforts she went to just to keep it concealed. He felt the hunger that once gnawed at her belly, the cool night air that kept her awake in the alleys of her home city. The sting of a firm hand when she was caught stealing, the sneer of the merchant that delivered it. The rage that fueled her instinctual first use of Jedi mind tricks, the shock when the merchant simply walked away. 

The robed figure that approached her soon after, offering a different life.

_Voe…?_

Kylo blinked and the memories faded away. He’d assumed her master was Skywalker; who else could it be? He’d forgotten Voe was even alive. A mistake he would not repeat. 

The girl’s master taught her well, but he would break through the meaningless drivel. Like the volcano that cast a shadow over the valley, he held the power to destroy all that stood before him, making room for something better to fill the void. It was not his fate to be loved, but to be feared and obeyed. This girl would be no different.

He would destroy her, and then build her into something better.

Both his black clad hands grasped her skull, his saber sheathed as he grimaced and delved deeper into her mind. Tears dripped from her wide hazel eyes but he didn’t care. Like a bantha in a china shop, he destroyed any defenses that barred his way.

_You will show me._

More irrelevant memories. A lecherously smiling face, an aching dread as flesh met flesh. The sting of alcohol burning its way to her stomach, the tingle more familiar by the day. With a scolding tap of his index finger he brushed the useless recollections aside. 

_Show me why you are here._

There - at last. Something useful.

Her hands were clenched in her lap, the calm voice of Master Voe ringing through the small tent. Two bedrolls lied nearby, a fire pit with a pot hanging over it just outside. 

“You know what will happen to you if you fail, padawan. Control your emotions, and do not allow the traitor to gain the upper hand.”

Her hands relaxed, the angle changing as she bowed her head to her Master. “I will not fail you.”

Voe must mean him. She’d been sent to take him down, it seemed. How insulting. Voe didn’t honestly think he’d fall to a padawan, did she?

Kylo drew back, releasing the girl from his cruel grip to fall to her knees and vomit. She looked so small and weak, a pawn sent as a sacrificial lamb by her pathetic Master. Voe had always been a fool, but this was a new level of stupidity.

He chuckled, smirking down at the girl wiping away her tears until she met his eyes. Brave, considering what he’d just done. 

The girl glared at him and spat, lobbing a wad of vomit-tainted saliva to land on his boot. “Fuck you.”

Two words, and the laughter died on his lips. Brave, yes. But also incredibly foolish.

His hands went back to her skull, tangling in her hair and giving it a sharp tug. Her entire body shifted with the force of his pull, landing her on all fours at his feet. Where she belonged.

“You aren’t very smart, are you, girl?”

“Heh, I’ve been called worse,” she responded with an exhausted but rebellious smirk. Another yank on her hair, harder than before. 

The girl bit her lip, whimpering in what he was beginning to suspect wasn’t pain. She might be the strangest padawan he’d ever seen.

“You aren’t cut from the cloth of the Jedi.”

The fact that she’d been taken on as a padawan showed how desperate the Jedi were. They were dying out, one by one. How many were left, now? Where were they hiding? He _had_ to know, had to eradicate them properly.

“At least I didn’t _murder_ anyone. Better fit than you were.”

The Force twitched, a flicker of pride seeping through her weakened and desecrated mind. As if she were somehow his superior. Honestly, did she even _try_ to restrain her emotions?

He tugged her hair again, forcing her face up to look at him. The expression on her face sent a pulse of fire through his blood. That wasn’t pride he sensed; it was desperation. Her will to survive in action searching for a way to earn her next breath.

Kylo chuckled, tightening his hold on the brown strands. First a fight, now this. Perhaps volcanic planets weren’t so bad?

“You _like_ that, don’t you? You would’ve been a terrible Jedi, No. Why stay loyal to a group that doesn’t suit you?”

The girl huffed, but she didn’t deny it. From what he’d seen in her memories, she was no stranger to darkness. What if it twisted her, just as it did to him? What if he didn’t _need_ to kill her?

“No one else _wanted_ my loyalty,” she murmured. “No one else wanted _me_.”

Oh, it was almost _too_ easy. The thought of what he could do to her flooded his senses with heady lust, his cock twitching against his thigh. A good fight always got him excited; something about the knowledge he could’ve died but instead, proved himself strong enough to win…

Kylo Ren licked his lips. “And if someone did?”

Her lips curled into a dismissive smile, glimmers of sad amusement coming to life in her eyes. “Are you saying _you_ want me? Here I thought you dark-siders just _took_ what you wanted.”

The girl was _born_ for the Dark Side. If anything, he’d have to watch his back for the blade she’d someday stick in his spine. For now, though…

Thick cables of Force energy took hold of the girl’s head and arms, freeing his hands. He knew she could break free if she wanted; her own ability to command the Force at will proved it. 

Yet she simply let the tendrils do their work. She had to be exhausted, after his annihilation of her mind, but all he sensed from her thoughts was a hint of fear, perhaps a bit of curiosity. The girl wasn’t even breathing quickly, her oddly calm eyes daring him to do something. As if she _wanted_ this.

“You _want_ me to take what I want, is that it?”

She didn’t reply. Aggravating, he asked her a question.

“Fine. Have it your way, No.”

He couldn’t deny the thrill it gave him to see her eyes widen as he drew his lightsaber once more. With a twitch of his fingers, the cords holding her in place tightened and shifted, forcing her body to arch.

“Hold still,” he ordered, bringing the crimson blade to her hips. The fabric of her padawan robes fell away seconds later, revealing her skin to his hungry gaze.

Pink folds glistened like grass in the morning, supple flesh begging to be devoured. The girl whimpered as he drew closer, tracing his leather-clad fingers across her most sensitive spots. It’d been far too long since he indulged himself.

“So _that’s_ what you want? The same thing as everyone else?” she sneered.

The quiver in her voice contrasted her words, but she still shouldn’t dare to speak them aloud. Oh, he couldn’t wait to break this stubborn little padawan.

He plunged a wad of Force-energy deep into her throat as he cut away the rest of her clothing. A finer display, he hadn’t seen in years; every inch of flesh he revealed brought more blood to his aching length.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak, youngling.”

Only the sound of choking responded. Through the Force, he felt her struggling airway and mounting panic. It only added to the growing heat of his need.

“Much better. Those who listen well will be rewarded.”

He narrowed his eyes and gestured, adding more invisible tendrils. These, however, held a different purpose. They slithered up from the ground, climbing her arms and legs to reach her tempting core and burrow deep within. The thick ball occupying her mouth and esophagus pulled back, allowing her to breathe almost normally. At the very least, he’d now hear her moans.

And the girl didn’t let him down, whimpering as his Force-energy explored her wet heat. Soft as velvet and dewy with arousal, her body betrayed her. No longer could she hide or pretend she didn’t want this as badly as he did.

But she probably thought him to be a gentle lover. Imbecile.

Kylo made quick work of drawing himself out, indulging in a few rapid strokes to ease his need. The threads probing and holding her body vanished, leaving her to cough as her ability to breathe was fully restored. Watching her go limp, the sound of her hacking gasps and the curve of her ass waiting for his attentions summoned the first bead of fluid from his tip.

_Waste not, want not._

“Do you want more, little Jedi?” he rumbled, striding into her line of sight so she could watch him toy with his length. Pulses of lust radiated from her mind, too powerful to restrain. “Come have a taste, then.”

The girl’s hooded hazel eyes watched him carefully, suspicion tainting the urges vying for control. Enough delay; he’d just have to teach her.

A single, thick rope of energy wrapped around her slim neck and dragged her to him, angling her throat and forcing her jaw open to envelop his length. Kylo groaned, the feel of her mouth a tantalizing precursor to satisfaction. So warm and wet…

He tangled his hands in her hair, releasing the tendril to take over. A snap of his hips drew a lewd moan from his lips and a quiet whine from hers.

“Ah, come now, No. You like the taste, don’t you? I can tell,” he growled.

Indeed, her mind was racing, projecting a craving for more. At his words, she hummed and pressed her tongue to his shaft, closing her eyes and savoring his flavor. Truly, the Force was a wonderful thing.

But as Supreme Leader, he couldn’t grant her what she wanted so easily. She had to _earn_ it.

Kylo tugged her face against his hips, rolling into her throat over and over as she gagged on his girth. Saliva dribbled from the corner of her lips and shimmered on his cock. She looked quite appealing this way, her body bare and glowing in midday sunlight, wrapped around him and at his mercy.

He smirked and coils of power pulled her off the ground, spreading her arms and legs like a starfish. To her credit, the girls only moaned and slid her tongue across his slit, seemingly not caring one way or the other. She learned fast.

The dark warrior withdrew and hummed, releasing her skull to pat her head like a treasured pet. Glassy eyes and swollen lips glistened. “A promising start.”

A gesture of his fingers spun her around; another, and her wetness ground upon his length. Two sets of lips moaned. It was time to break the little Jedi.

“You’re _mine_ , little Jedi,” he said roughly. Two leather-clad hands gripped her hips and spread her ass open. He spat on her back entrance and smirked as he brought a tendril to prod its way inside, simultaneously burying his length deep in her cunt.

Divine. Her walls greeted him in a tight embrace like an old friend. Panting gasps spilled from her lips as he began to move, humming as her body refused to let him go.

_“All mine._ You serve a new Master now,” he said. “Tell me, girl. Say it!”

He snapped back inside, slapping his flesh against hers. The cord of energy in her ass pulsed in time with his motions, rubbing against his head deep within. Curses rang forth, but she denied him what he demanded. Not for long.

The wet slap of his motions didn’t pause as his Force-tendrils released her arms, moving to tease at her chest. Flicking and rolling, kneading and squeezing, leaving bruises across her curves as a reminder of her new position.

“Say it! Who is your Master?”

“Ah-! No!”

Ren quickened his pace and dragged one gloved hand lower, inching closer to her clit. A promise, of sorts. Obedience would be rewarded. Rebellion brought nothing but pain. “Say it.”

Her hands dug into the gritty ground, clenching just as they had in her memory. “No!”

He pinched her tiny bundle of nerves, brutishly tight. Her body flinched away, a yelp of pain rewarding his abuse. Force-energy whipped across her spine and stomach, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Again and again, he thrust against her drenched core. Creamy fluid dotted his trousers, as if he needed more proof of her lust.

“You’re a filthy little _whore_ , aren’t you? Jedi slut!”

With her so distracted, it was simple to enter her mind yet again. Her skin was on fire, electric pulses singing across her nerves as she was filled beyond what she’d ever experienced before. The girl was drowning in arousal, teetering on the edge of surrender. Stubborn fool.

He opened his own mind, just enough to let images of his plans for her through. He’d have her in chains, naked and at his disposal at all times. If she obeyed, perhaps he’d allow her to cum. A collar would do wonders for her neck. Someday, she might earn a place by his throne, ready to please him or his more competent generals. He might even have her pleasure him while he met with them.

He was going to destroy her, of that there was no doubt. All she had to decide was if she would become something better in the wreckage of her former life.

“Who is your Master?”

“Fu- fuck!” she cried, her voice close to breaking. “K- Kylo Ren! Kylo Ren is my Master!”

Kylo smirked and took hold of her shoulder, pulling out just long enough to get her on her back. He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, granting him an angle too perfect to waste. With each roll of his hips, he dragged moans from her lips and sweat from her pleasure-furrowed brow. Her eyes were hazy, but coherent enough to meet his.

His hands flew to her throat and squeezed, stealing the air from her lungs as he fucked her. The fire in his belly would soon erupt, engulfing him in bliss. Even without the Force, he knew she was close too.

“Cum for your Master, girl!”

The black-clad man rubbed one last thread of Force-energy against her swollen clit, his hands tightening on her neck and his hips slamming into hers. The velveteen walls caressing his cock fluttered, an obscene moan pushing its way from her mouth as she arced against him. Her signature flared white-hot and shoved him over the edge.

Heat crashed from his tip, spilling his seed deep within. Kylo gasped, his hips stuttering as his mouth fell open in overwhelming perfection. Her body milked every last drop from his, clenching and releasing in turns long after he was spent.

At last, the girl fell still, save for her heaving chest. He gave her neck one last squeeze; a reminder before he pulled away.

She didn’t move as he fixed his pants. Fluid spilled from her core onto the dirt and red lines crossed over her stomach, bruises forming on her limbs and throat. Broken. Ready to be rebuilt.

But first…

“Tell me your name, girl.”

She sighed and struggled to sit up. Her clothes were beyond repair, scraps of cloth littering the clearing around them but she gathered what she could anyway. “What does it matter?”

He chuckled. “I suppose it doesn’t. Tell me anyway.”

She looked away, covering what she could with little success. It was better this way, in his opinion. Padawan robes were hideous, and he _did_ so enjoy gazing at the marks he left behind.

“It’s Coriandra,” she said. “Like the spice.”

A smirk twisted his lips. A far better name than No. “Welcome to the First Order, Coriandra.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for taking the time to read my work, leaving kudos and dropping a comment. You guys are awesome!


End file.
